Our Little Prince
by Emerald Solstice
Summary: A few days after the fall of the Dark Lord, the entire Wizarding World was surprised with the news about the Potter heir and the Prince-Snape heir being married for 2 years and already parents of a cute three month old baby named Harry Severun Potter-Snape at the young age of 20. Post MPREG. SSJP. A collection of oneshots featuring cute baby Harry, his family and friends.
1. Ends and Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine then they'd be doing so many slashy and yaoi-tastic scenes every single minute of the film and every single page of the book.

* * *

-Ends and Beginnings-

James Potter never ended up with Lily Potter, after the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he no longer have to pretend to be lovers with his beloved's female best friend. Yes, you read it right, HIS BELOVED'S FEMALE BEST FRIEND - his beloved? Well, it's none other than Severus Prince-Snape. They were secretly married after their seventh year and two years after, James was found to be pregnant with their child, Harry Severun Potter-Snape.

Regulus, Severus, Lucius and the Marauders have been friends since childhood, with the exception of Peter of course; they knew they had to hide their friendship because of the waging war and what with their families being considered as Spies of the Light and Members of the Light so once they all set foot in Hogwarts, they had to stage their fights and such but in the safety of their homes during the summer and holidays they remained the best of friends. For seven years, they had to pretend how they hate each other for simply being Slytherins and Gryffindors, and halfbloods and purebloods, but thankfully, after all the effort of the Order of Phoenix and its top spies The Blacks, The Prince-Snapes and The Malfoys, they found out all about his horcruxes and destroyed Voldemort once and for and all his loyal Death Eaters were put on trial with the Order Spies as witnesses who are under Dumbledore's protection.

Sirius was still considered as one of the Black Heirs along with his younger brother Regulus and was never really disowned; his family still practices the old Pureblood traditions and is still considered as a Dark Family but they never really sided with Voldemort even Bellatrix was a Death Eater Spy. Being part of a Dark Family doesn't habitually ensue that they're all evil after all.

And the same thing goes for the Prince-Snapes and the Malfoys; never judge a book by its cover indeed. Eileen Prince wasn't really disowned when she married her muggle husband Tobias, a University Professor, but instead they welcomed Tobias into the family and left Eileen as the sole heiress of the Prince family. The disownment thing was just a ruse so as to fool the Dark Lord and protect Tobias hence Severus was raised having the best of the Muggle and Wizarding World with both his parents and his little brother, Eliot by his side. Abraxas Malfoy's dying wish as he lay on his deathbed due to dragon pox was to restore the former glory of the Malfoy name that was tarnished by his forefathers and it was simply what Lucius did, he married his beloved Narcissa, sided with the Light as a spy and fought against Voldemort alongside Severus and their other friends.

James gave birth to Harry, three months before the defeat of Voldemort but his existence was hidden by his parents and the entire Order due to the fear of him being used as a bargaining chip by Voldemort's side. So a few days after the fall of the Dark Lord, the entire Wizarding World was surprised with the news about the Potter heir and the Prince-Snape heir being married for 2 years and already parents of a cute three month old baby named Harry Severun Potter-Snape at the age of 20.

"James? Love? Did you forget something called a notice-me-not charm while you took Harry yesterday to St. Mungo's for his check-up?" the raven haired Potions Master peeked into the living room holding a copy of today's edition of the Daily Prophet as he asked his husband.

James, who was lazily sprawled into the settee, holding a squirming little bundle upon his chest looked up and smiled sheepishly at his approaching husband, who, in turn, was pointing out the front page of the Daily Prophet which features a picture of James with a big smile on his face while holding a squirmy green covered bundle up his chest as he walks out of the pediatric wing of St. Mungo's.

"Errrr…I kinda forgot Sev. Ooops." The smaller effeminate looking man said as he shyly smiled and leaned forward and motioned for his lips, a silent plea for a kiss from his husband.

Severus grinned at his husband's antics; he was about to sweep down to kiss James when a tiny hand tugged hard on his inky locks, followed by soft cooing noises.

"Guess the Little Prince doesn't want me hogging you all to myself, Mama." He said as he grinned brightly and looked at James who sported an annoyed look upon his face.

"Mama? Who are you referring to as Mama? Severus Tobias Prince Potter-Snape?!" James said in annoyance as he glared at his husband, it didn't help that he looked like a pissed off kitten though.

"But Mama suits you Love. You are the Mama of our Little Prince after all." Severus insisted as he gently removed Harry's tight grip on his hair and stared at his half glaring, half pouting other half. He was about to sweep in again for another kiss when James turned to face the other way.

James looked at the little squirmy bundle on his chest and smiled a feral smile and said "Looks like the bed will be quite spacey for me alone tonight, Little Prince. Ah but I still have you for company, don't I, Little Prince?" the obsidian colored baby just blinked at his mother and cooed. James stood up, carrying his precious bundle of joy and proceeded to go to the garden of their Manor; smirking all the way.

To be honest he didn't really mind it if he'll be referred to as Mama by Sev, and Harry, in fact, he felt a beam of pride rush within himself as Sev called him that, 'must be a maternal thing' he thought. After all, he gave birth to Harry and he long accepted the fact that he'll be doing some 'womanly' stuff but the prankster within him still calls for some chaos and he saw the "mama-calling-him-thing" as the perfect opportunity to do so. He absolutely love that befuddled expression upon Severus's face, for he knows that only, he, James Potter-Snape, can put it there. He also knows that once the meaning of his little speech sinks in upon his husband's slightly addled brain, he'll come groveling. He's way too possessive of James and not sleeping in bed for the night with him is torture enough for the Potions Master.

Three…

Two…

One…

"James?!" a loud mildly panicked call for his name was heard all throughout their manor leaving a giggling James Potter-Snape, who is lying comfortably on the garden hammock and a happily cooing Harry atop his chest.

Ah all is well in his little family.

***End

* * *

Sooooooo to stay as a oneshot or to carry on as a series of little Harry growing up with his parents? Tell me what you think. Review. Thank you for reading.


	2. Morning Musings

**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine then they'd be doing so many slashy and yaoi-tastic scenes every single minute of the film and every single page of the book.

* * *

-Morning Musings-

"Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" a loud cry was emanating from the right side of the room and Severus mumbled incoherently as he turned to his side, burying his face into the pillow. He tried to block out the noise, but then he realized it's not working.

'Wonder where in the world is James?' the youngest Potions Master of the century thought as he groaned and groggily got off the bed and moved towards his wailing bundle of joy who was situated in his crib.

He approached and peered into the crib and he saw the tear-streaked face of his son. He checked the baby's diaper to see if he is soaked or if he did a number two but it seems that he was freshly changed so he gently lifted the baby into his arms, trying his best to mimic the way his husband holds Harry.

"Hush Little Prince, I bet you are hungry huh? Shhhh. Daddy's got you. Shhhh." He soothingly reassured the wailing baby in his arm with his low octave voice as he rocked the baby in his arms while walking towards the rocking chair.

Their house elf, Ely, who has been assigned to assist them in caring for little Harry, popped into the room and silently handed him a bottle and a bib.

"Thank you Ely." Severus nodded in thanks to the little elf as he situated himself onto the rocking chair. He placed the bib on Harry and gave him his bottle, which the baby greedily attacked with hunger.

"You is welcome Master Severus, Sir. Ely is happy to helps." Ely squeaked in delight at her Master's kindness and popped out of the room.

Severus turned back to his now squirming son who is chugging down his bottle. He studied his son's face. His eyes locked into a pair of innocent eyes, the same obsidian color as his own. He never thought that he'd already be a father at the young age of 20 but nevertheless he's been so ecstatic and grateful to have Harry in his life, in their lives. Harry became his beacon of hope during the war; his husband gave birth to his little prince 3 months before the Dark Lord's demise and from the very moment he held his newborn son on his arms, he felt this overwhelming surge of emotion and urge to protect him and his little family at all costs. He knew from that moment on that he'll do anything for the sake of his family and he swore that would do anything in his power to ensure that the Dark Lord will disappear forever. 3 months later he and the members of the Order of the Phoenix succeeded in their mission to eradicate the Dark Lord and his followers once and for all.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt someone tapped his shoulder and as he turned his face to look up, his cheek got poked by an offending finger that is of his husband's.

"Gotcha." James said childishly as he grinned at Severus. "I've been watching you for a couple of minutes now from the doorway, you okay there Sev?" he asked.

The obsidian eyed man wryly smiled at his husband and then he turned his attention to the baby who just finished the bottle of milk. He positioned his son on his shoulder and gently rubbed his back until he heard him burp and coo as he tugged his inky locks.

"Never been better, Love." He finally replied as he tried to wipe off Harry's drool from his shoulder. "This little drool monster will leave my shoulder soaked." He got off the rocking chair and went to their bed; there he placed the now squirming and babbling baby and summoned the jungle gym they bought for him. James sat next to him and together they watched their son swipe and grasp at the colorful and noisy dangling toys.

"He seems to be really taken by this thing Lily insisted we must buy." James said as Harry loudly squealed and smiled.

"It's called a baby jungle gym, Love. And she did mention that it'll be helpful for the baby's growth and development." His husband said as he placed his head on the crook of his neck and drew him into a hug.

"I think she thoroughly lectured us about that but then watching Harry blow spit bubbles seemed more interesting." The smaller man sheepishly admitted. "Lily seemed to be rather taken with becoming a Pediatric Mediwitch. Don't you think so Sev?"

"Indeed. She likes children and she's good with then and she did mention that she's rather taken by this Mediwizard she met at St. Mungo's. Don't tell her I told you though. You never heard this from me, alright?" He said as he winked at his husband and pecked his lips.

James grinned at this and he was about to stole himself a kiss from his husband when he noticed that their little prince is making 'that face'. He noted the frown on Harry's cute chubby face as a small grunt escaped the little one. Severus remained clueless to that as he distractedly played with James' messy hair. Realizing what this entails, he moved out of Severus' arms.

Severus looked at his husband, concern flashed from his obsidian eyes. "Something wrong, Love?" he inquired.

"Oh nothing, Love. Don't worry. I just remembered I had to write Remus and Sirius a letter and send them some pictures of Harry." James said as he quickly dashed towards the door. "Be back soon, Love, Little Prince." And with that he left the room, leaving the Potions Master staring dumbly at the doorway.

Little Harry let out another strange grunt and this time Severus noticed it.

"You okay there, Little Prince?" he said as he noted the reddened face of the baby and he peered closer to see if he could determine what's wrong with his son.

A few seconds later, a not so pleasant smell emanated from the baby's diaper. He knew what that means and he knew that he, the youngest potions master of the century, one of the best duelers of his time and Order of Merlin First Class recipient for his efforts during the war, haven't mastered the art of diaper changing yet, no matter how many times James taught him how to and now he's dreading this moment.

He looked at his now squirming son, who is now happily playing spit bubbles and then he groaned.

He tried calling a house elf to at least assist him, but no house elf appeared before him to his utter dismay. And he knew that they have four house elves in the manor.

"James?!" a loud mildly panicked call once again was heard all throughout their manor leaving a once again giggling James Potter-Snape who was happily walking his way towards kitchens. Inside the kitchen, he saw their four house elves who he ordered not to answer Severus' calls not too long ago.

'Sooner or later, he has to learn how to change Harry's diaper on his own. So it better be now?' He thought as he smiled and drank the tea the elves happily served him.

* * *

***Thank you for those people who reviewed, faved and put this story on alert. =) Once again, review and tell me what you think people.


	3. Mistakes and Accidents

Disclaimer: All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine they wouldn't be doing half the things they did in the books.

* * *

-Mistakes and Accidents-

Severus looked dumbfounded as he stared at his other half who just finished packing a small suitcase for himself.

"Did I do anything wrong James? I didn't forget our anniversary, did I? Can't we talk this out? Please don't leave me. Harry needs you. We both need you." Severus panicky said as he sat on their bed to talk his husband out of his plan to leave.

"Sev, it's not you, okay -"James started to say but was then cut off by the Potions Master.

"Is this about me, spending more time in the lab? I promise I'll cut back on my lab time. I promise I'll change Harry's nappies even if I detest it so much. I promise I'll wear those leather pants you bought even if they look tight and uncomfortable. I promise I'll eat everything on my plate even if I hate peas. I promise I won't call Sirius a mutt even if he barges into our room in his animagus form and wakes me up with a slobbery not to mention disgusting lick. I promise I'll do everything you want, just don't leave me. I love you James." The Potions Master pleaded to his beloved as he tried his best to keep himself calm, well the keyword was 'try'. He felt that his heart is being torn apart by the thought of his love leaving him.

"Sev, calm down." The smaller man said as he felt torn between amusement and irritation.

"How can I calm down when you're about to leave me?! I thought you said you loved me? What about our vows? Did you forget those? What about -" Severus was getting more and more hysterical so James cut him off with a forceful kiss on the lips, letting the other man feel his utmost passion and fervent love for him. Their tongues danced in a battle of dominance which Severus won. He thoroughly plundered the younger man's mouth and when the need for air came they grudgingly broke the heated kiss. The kiss left them both breathless.

"Listen to me Sev, okay? One, I'm not leaving you. Two, I love you too. Three, I appreciate those things you promised so I'll be expecting them." James said relaying the truth as his beautiful hazel orbs locked with his obsidian orbs.

"But…but what about that suitcase you just packed?" Severus squawked as he pointed at the aforementioned suitcase.

"Remember the overnight relaxation thingy at the spa Cissy invited me and Remmy to? I did remind you last night that we'll be leaving today and will be coming home tomorrow, but I guess our activities last night made you forget, Love." James said as he sat closer to his husband.

"Oh yeah…right." Severus sheepishly admitted.

They heard a squeal followed by a babbling that suspiciously sounds like "Gaaaah ba. Guh bu." James got Harry out of his crib and placed him on his lap as he sat right back to his spot next to Severus.

"And you little prince, will be left with your Daddy. He'll take good care of you. And Uncle Luc will bring little Draco for you to play with. They will stay over here along with your Uncle Siri. So behave for Mommy, my little Prince." James told the giggling infant on his lap who seemed so intent to grab his eyeglasses.

Severus listened to the one-sided conversation and he was surprised by the news of Lucius, Draco and Sirius, staying over. He always wondered how Lucius was faring with fatherhood and it'll be amusing for him to see Luc in daddy-mode. As for Sirius, well he needs to learn how to be a dad and do some basic stuff considering that in a few months Remus will be popping up their twin spawns. Those two will need all the help they can get, considering that they'll have double the feedings, cryings, and nappy changings and well double everything.

Severus' musings and James' one-sided conversation with Harry stopped when their house elf Bard popped in to the room to announce the presence of the Malfoy and Black family downstairs.

The two checked their appearances (James tried his best to fix his mussed hair and Severus tied his long hair into a ponytail) and then they changed Harry's nappy and changed his outfit into a blue onesie with zooming stars. After that, the family of three proceeded downstairs to greet their guests.

Downstairs, they were met with the sight of little Draco lying comfortably on his father's arms trying his best to chew a handful of Lucius' blond locks. Lucius seems unperturbed by the fact that his precious locks are being chewed on and not to mention the amount of drool his son was producing, in fact he seems like he was having a pleasant conversation regarding magical creatures' rights with a heavily pregnant Remus. As for Sirius and Narcissa, well, Narcissa seems like she was in the middle of telling a juicy gossip, while Sirius was torn between laughing out loud at Lucius and trying his best to listen to his dear cousin Cissy or face the consequences a wrath of a Black woman would incur if you don't pay attention.

Harry decided to announce his presence with a loud squeal and turned his godfather's wavy black locks into a spiky neon green which in turn made Draco lost interest in chewing his father's long locks. Draco giggled happily and clapped his little hands and later on, they were met with a sight of Lucius with bright frizzled orange hair. That spectacle was followed by the boys turning each other's hair into various colors.

"Wow! Their first bout of accidental magic and a very good one at that, I can say that I'll be enjoying my time around these little tykes…the next marauders. Ah such powerful grasp of magic at a very young age, I'll be so proud to apprentice them in the art of mischief." Sirius pretended to wipe a tear as he stared at the two giggling babies in utter awe.

Lucius and Severus were about to express their vehement objections to the notion of their cute and innocent sons being marauders when someone decided to voiced out their protest first. "Oh no, you don't. You won't be corrupting my little prince and little dragon at a very young age. "This came from James himself, who immediately went on overprotective mama lion mode.

Various images of little Harry and Draco doing something hair graying and heart attack worthy flashed into the adults' minds (except Sirius, of course): poking the giant squid of Hogwarts with sticks, riding the adults' brooms inside the manor, chasing the manor's white peacocks all over the manor grounds with pitchforks, feeding their future little siblings mud, wandering into Gringotts in search for dragons, getting trapped in a Gringotts vault and other odd worst case scenarios their mind could supply them with.

Their speculative and not to mention creative thoughts were suddenly put to stop when they smelled a distinctly familiar foul odor. The smell was quite strong and it seems to come from Lucius' direction, particularly from the tiny being he held on his lap.

"Well boys, that's our cue to leave." Narcissa happily said as she rushed towards Draco and kissed his chubby cheeks. "Play nice with Harry and be good for Mommy, little Dragon, but if Daddy annoys you, you have my permission to give him hell. " she whispered to the blonde baby and then she glanced at the now panicky Sirius who was now trying his best to talk Remus out of leaving him with the 'daddies and the lil' dungbombs'. "Oh and the same goes for your Uncle Siri too." She added and then she briefly kissed Lucius' forehead and dragged James and Remus into the fireplace to floo out.

"But…but your Mommy just changed you before we got here." Lucius whined at the baby on his lap. He looked down to his mini-me and wide silvery-mercurial eyes filled with mischief stared right back at him. And was that a baby smirk, he just saw? Babies can't smirk yet, can they? Oh bollocks, fatherhood is my doom and bliss, isn't it?

"Lucius, do something about the smell. It's killing me." Sirius complained as he made an exaggerated gagging motion as he sat next to Severus, who is holding a baby Harry that seems to be concentrating something.

Severus looked down to check on the suspiciously quiet baby and then he recognized 'that look' upon his son's face so he decided to have some fun tormenting his son's dogfather. "Sirius desist that uncouth behavior. Here, hold your godson for a moment; I seem to have forgotten where James left his list of instructions for me. I have to send them an owl." He handed the baby to the other man as he tried to hide the glee on his face.

Severus then turned to Lucius who seems to be holding a staring contest with his son. "You can change Draco in the playroom, Luc. Cissa and James filled that room up with the essentials anyway and I think Draco's baby bag was placed there by Dobby."

After Severus left the room, Lucius finally stood up and proceeded to the playroom to change his son's nappy, _'better change him now or else it'll make him cranky'. _

"So, it's just you and me here, Little Man." Sirius cooed to his little godson, who still has that odd look of concentration on his face. "What's up little man, thinking of fun pranks already?" he continued to coo when a stronger foul order hit his nose. The baby stared at him and blinked at him.

"Harry…please tell me you planted dungbombs in the room." He pathetically begged the baby who's currently staring right at him with those mirthful obsidian orbs.

"Gaaah bu." Was the only response he got followed by a loud squeal.

* * *

Done with the third one. Harry is four months old while Draco is five months old btw. Tell me what you think. I love reading reviews. ~


End file.
